Snippets
by EppieMag
Summary: CooperViolet fluff. Snippets of their lives together. The snippents are just drabbles and they aren't in any order.
1. Chapter 1

His arms were laden with bags, bags filled with clothes and possessions. The pain shooting through his arms was beginning to get unbearable. In the dark hallway, he couldn't see the keys well enough to find the correct one, so he was trying them all. He was a tired, stressed, emotional wreck and all he wanted to do was get inside. She stood behind him, quiet as a mouse, not pestering or rushing him as she often would, she was too busy admiring the one possession that she held in her arms. Finally he found it, and the lock clicked and the door cracked open. He turned to push against it with his back, and catching a glimpse of her, he smiled. He dropped his bags the moment he got them through the threshold. He disappeared momentarily to find the light switch, turning it on and dimming it to give the room a soft glow. It had given her enough time to move inside and settle herself on the couch. He joined her there, and for the first time since they'd left the hospital she gave him her attention, the smile on her face was mirrored in her eyes. He kissed her on the cheek, and turned his attention back to the bundle. "Welcome home baby girl" he whispered quietly to the sleeping infant, then turning to his wife again "welcome home Vi."

-------

I know Violet said she didn't want kids, but I'm going with Coopers idea, that if she met the right guy she'd consider it!...Cooper being the right guy of course! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cooper grimaced as a loud bang echoed through the house. His eyes closed shut as he heard a series of dull thuds, 2 knees hit the floor, followed by 2 hands, and before his eyes were even fully opened again, he was moving through the house towards the place from which he knew he was about to hear an almighty wail. Sure enough he wasn't even half way through the kitchen when the noise began, and upon entering the lounge room he found a small girl, collapsed next to the coffee table, face red and scrunched, tears everywhere, holding on tightly to her shin and sobbing. Upon seeing him enter the room the sobs subsided enough for her to point to her leg and hiccup "daddy, I banged it" which was followed buy some very loud dramatic sniffs for emotional appeal. He tried not to let a smile creep onto his face as he crossed the room and scooped her up. Carrying her back into the kitchen, he sat her down on the countertop, picked up her leg and examined the red spot that would soon become a small bruise. "Hmmm" he said with mock consideration as he put the leg down. Crossing the kitchen, he rummaged momentarily through a box, extracting on item, and then moved back towards her, picking up a second item on his way. He presented the two items to her and indicating towards her leg with the first he asked "what's it gonna be curly? A sesame street band-aid?" then indicating with the bread knife in his other hand "or amputation." The child considered the options with a moment of pause and an expression of slight unease, before pointing to the band-aid and saying "big bird will be enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I feel very special, i'd love a few more nudge nudge...lol...to answer your question mudhousejunkie224 I kinda plan on just continuing til I get bored of it, or you get bored of me!! **

**Like i said, these chapters aren't in chronological order, so this one is set before the first two!**

She took the thermometer from his mouth and grimaced a bit as she read his temperature. "Sorry babe, you defiantly have a fever, you're not going anywhere today" she said as she stood from her seat on the bed next to him.

"No but I have to come" he croaked out pointing at her protruding stomach as he tried to sit up in the bed, "We're finding out the sex today."

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done with the ultrasound, I promise" she tried reasoning with him, he was in no shape to be going out, he had spent most of the night vomiting and he was very red and flustered and fairly dehydrated.

"No, but then you'll know before me, that's not fair" he looked so disappointed, she felt guilty that she was going to the appointment without him, but she seriously doubted that even he himself truly believed he was up to going with her.

"Well I can ask the Addie not to tell me until your better, and then she can tell us together?" she was dying to know if the baby was a boy or a girl, but if he really wanted to be with her when she found out, then she'd wait.

"No, find out, call me after" he resigned himself, he really wanted to be with her, but he himself was busting with anticipation, and highly doubted that he'd be able to wait til he was better to get the news.

"You sure?" she questioned, to which he only nodded a reply, she smiled a little at him, before bending over and dropping a kiss onto his clammy forehead, "ok, I'll call you in about an hour, try and get some rest, and drink lots of fluids, and take the paracetamol on the nightstand!" she ordered gently before leaving the room. Moments later, however, she popped her head back around the door and said "I love you, I'll see you soon."

* * *

She hadn't even left the exam room and she already had her phone out, she dialled straight away and as she wandered out into the hallway she waited for him to pick up. "Violet?" his raspy voice questioned down the line.

"It's a girl" she chirped, she hadn't expected to be quite this excited by the idea of a baby, but she couldn't believe it, she was having a daughter, Coopers daughter.

"A girl?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, a girl, a healthy little baby girl"

"Wow" he echoed down the line, "I bet she'll look like you!" he commented in a daze.

"Yeah, well lets hope so, you'd make an ugly woman" she teased him as she stepped into the elevator, with a smile as wide as he face and a feeling of total euphoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this one is a bit longer and alot angsty-er than the last three, and is set way back on the time line...i noticed that all the chapters so far had revolved around a child or pregnancy, so i decided to write a fic that explained them.**

**The reason i'm posting so often is that i've just finished school for the year, well forever, and have nothing to do to but write to fill my time, but i highly doubt that i will continue to post this frequently, but for now i seem to be writing alot and i have a few more chapters already written, but if you wanna give me some drabble prompts, i'll use the ones that i think i can make work!!**

"I didn't know I was your emergency contact number" he stated quietly as he watched her eyes open. The room was dark, and she wouldn't have even noticed that he was in it if he hadn't spoken. She turned her head to the left to see him sitting in the chair beside her bed, based on what she could make of him in the dark he looked exhausted and dishevelled.

"You're my best friend Coop, of course you're my emergency contact number" she whispered it almost ashamedly.

"It's just a bit of a shock is all, after the last couple of months" he dropped his head as he spoke.

The troubles they'd been having, to which he was referring, had almost completely decimated their friendship. He had told he loved her, he'd summed up the courage to tell her all the things he'd wanted to for years, and to say she reacted badly would have been a gross understatement. She'd yelled, and insulted him, to be totally honest she'd trampled all over his heart, she hadn't done it to hurt him, she'd done it because she didn't know how else to react, because she hadn't expected it and she had been in shock. Her motive didn't change the outcome though, she hurt him, and in his pain he had retaliated, and attacked all of her flaws. The argument had gotten so far out of hand that he had stormed out of her apartment and disappeared for a whole week, only to suddenly and unexpectedly return to work one day, where she had cornered him in his office to reprimand him for being a selfish idiot and for not having caring about how worried everyone had been about him. Her comments caused another fight, one which resulted in neither of them talking to each other for a period of four weeks, and eventually when it came to the point that they had to talk, it was all work talk.

They'd avoided each other socially for weeks, and today had been the first day in over two months that Cooper had felt like he was still Violets friend, and it was only because she had almost died.

An SUV had run a red light and ploughed straight into her car, she had ended up in surgery with some internal bleeding, a collapsed lung and several broken bones. He had been the first person they had called, because he was her emergency contact number. He had cried when they told him, and he had walked straight out of Oceanside, only stoping to tell Dell to inform the others. He had caught a cab, because he hadn't trusted himself to drive.

That had been mid morning yesterday, and he had spent most of that day in the waiting room of Saint Ambrose Hospital, while she had spent it in an operating theatre. When she had finally come out, he had sat in her room and not left all night and all day, and now it was three o'clock of the following morning and he was still there to watch her wake up.

"Cooper" she whispered, her voice was horse and she looked like she was in a fair amount of pain, he looked up at her expectantly. "You know how people say that when you have near death experiences you have moments of clarity?" she barely got the words out, her throat still tender from the intubation.

"Vi don't worry about it" he said as she stood up and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, he took her hand in his and gave it a little reassuring squeeze, "were still friends, some little argument isn't gonna get in the way of that, I mean c'mon, I'm here aren't I?" he said with a smile, she swore she could see some tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"No, that's not what I was going to say" she delivered slowly, and she felt him let go of her hand and, she watched as his smile dropped and was replaced by a look of betrayal. "What I was going to say was…" she continued, even though he was no longer looking at her. "Do you remember that day you had to go to court, you know about the girl whose sick mother was abusing her…"

"Tess Sullivan" he cut her off but his eyes remained on his hands and she waited a small moment before realising it was the only thing he was going to say, before continuing.

"Yeah, that day, do you remember how we were all at Addison's that evening, and you were drinking a lot and you bet me that if I met the right guy and fell in love I'd reconsider having kids" he looked up at her and gave a small nod, not entirely sure where she was going with this. "You'd be that guy Cooper, if I had kids, it'd be cause they were yours" and now the tears that she'd seen in the corners of his eyes were on his cheeks. He leaned over her and put his face next to hers, he kissed her cheek, and she could feel moisture from his tears, which intermingled with the ones she was shedding herself.

"God, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been ok" he whispered into her ear. She raised a fragile hand to rest on the back of his head. He pulled back a little, and then dropped a very gentle, rather salty kiss on her lips.

**Hope you liked it, please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

She watched from the lobby desk as a work man stood at her office door, there was a feeling of unrest in her stomach, and she was sure it was apprehension over the event taking place. Curiosity got the better of her, and she slowly, very slowly crossed the lobby, and stood beside the man who was removing her name from the door. Well that was untrue, he wasn't removing her name, just her surname, all that was left now was the 'TUR' of Turner. He turned to look at her as she approached, "pretty exciting huh?" he gestured that the door, as he pulled off the 'R' she nodded and gave him a small smile, but it was one of those false smiles, the ones she used when she was unsure or undecided about something. He sensed her mood and hesitated with removing the 'U' "I can put them back if you want?" he gestured awkwardly to the removed letters that were stuck to a piece of paper that was lying on the floor.

She paused for a mere second whilst looking at the letters on the floor, and then looked back up at the man, "no, that ok, I'm accepting things, I'm accepting change, change is good…." her speech became softer as she turned and walked away from the man continuing the mantra under her breath. The work man gave a puzzled look at the receding figure before returning to the job at hand.

"See now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cooper asked twenty minutes later as the work man exited the building. Violet had busied herself by reorganising the refrigerator while the man had still been here, in an attempt to avoid the desire to walk back over to him and request that he returned her name to the way it had been upon his arrival. He had finished, she had watched Cooper pay him, and had watched as he exited into the elevator. She had waited for Cooper to come find her and it was only now, while holding his hand that she dared look at her new name on the door.

Cooper had watched her exchange with the workman, and he had found it quite entertaining to watch her remove and return every item that was in the fridge while attempting to remain calm. When the man finished the job, Cooper paid him and then resisted the urge to walk past the door himself on his way to the kitchen. Instead he took the longer route through the lobby, entering the kitchen to find her staring at him from the counter. "See now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked whilst holding out his hand to her as she crossed the room to take it. She held his hand with both of hers and walked a little behind him towards her office. It was only upon reaching the door that she let go of his hand, her eyes widened as she peered at the name and her jaw dropped just a little, flabbergasted it took her a moment to speak.

"No, see, this was a mistake, I knew it was a bad choice" she stared hardly blinking at the name, before turning her attention to her new husband, the distress on her face deepened as she saw that he was laughing, silently, but he was still laughing. "Cooooper" she whined at him, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

"I, ok, I'm sorry" he conceded with a very Cooper-esq tilted head nod, though he was unable to fully wipe the smile from his face, "come here" he sighed as he pulled her into a hug, and tried very hard not to laugh into her hair as he dropped a kiss onto her head.

"What's going on?" Pete asked as he and Sam came across the couple standing in the hallway, "Ohhh, is she flipping out about the name?" he whispered almost inaudibly to Cooper. Violet, however, heard him, and extracted herself from Coopers body long enough to glare at Pete and point at the door as if to suggest he look at it properly. Following this both men burst into loud laughter, and received another menacing glare from Violet.

"Doctor Violet Friedman?" Sam questioned with a chuckle.

"So that's like you, but toasted?" asked Pete jokingly.

Violet detangled herself from Cooper before starting "I knew I shouldn't have done this, I knew I should've kept my own surname, this is a sign"she said in a panicked rant before turning to her husband. "Cooper!!" she berated him for his smile.

"Babe, its not a sign, well, I mean it is, it's the sign on your door, but its not some sort of cosmic 'we-should-have-never-gotten-married' sign, I'll call him and get him to come change it" he bent his knees a bit so he was eye level with her, and gave her a mock pout to mirror her real one, "it'll be changed, I promise" she glared at him a little before turning and walking away down the hall.

Pausing she turned and called back "I'm sharing your office til it's fixed you know! It's half mine now, like your name" she grinned smugly as his facial expression changed to one of shock and then displeasure, whilst his co-works expressions changed to one of pity, and she turned again and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I did another baby one, I couldn't resist**

**please please please review!! i love reading your comments!!**

The baby lay, stomach down, on Violet's chest, head turned to the side with one thumb in her mouth and the rest of her fingers curled around her nose. Her tiny legs were pulled up to her body like frog legs, and her other hand was tucked underneath her. Violet herself was lying on the couch with her head propped up on a cushion against the armrest and her legs resting on Coopers lap. They had had their tiny girl for seven whole weeks now, however, said tiny girl still did not have a name, which was not the result of a lack of trying. So they were sitting with baby name books scattered around the room, trying desperately to find anything they could agree on.

"Danielle?" he tried, only to receive a 'yuck' face from her.

"Nadia?" this time he got a two raised eyebrows 'you can't be serious?' face.

"Guess not, hmm, Caroline" this time she didn't even bother to give him a look, she just shook her head and continued to admire the sleeping infant.

"Lucy?" again another head shake.

"Evelyn?"

"No, too old fashioned"

"Anabel?"

She paused with consideration, which he took as a good sign, "maaayybeee" it was long and drawn out, and sounded fairly hesitant., "put it on the maybe list."

"Iris?"

"Like the bird?" she asked puzzled

"Nooooo, like the flower" he corrected

"I know that an Iris is a flower, but isn't it also a type of bird?"

"No, that's an Ibis"

"Oh, right"

"So is that a yes or a no on Iris?"

"That's a no"

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of Ibis" she reasoned

"Ughhh, you're ridiculous"

"Also" she cut him off "I already have a flower name, I refuse to give our daughter one too, that's too theme-y"

"Fair enough" he hadn't really thought of that.

"And I don't like it" she whispered to the resting baby, before turning back to her oblivious husband. "Ok my turn to have the book" she held her hand out to Cooper and resigned and passed the book to her.

"Thalia?"

"No, I knew a girl called Thalia once"

"You didn't like her?" Violet asked absently whilst flipping pages

"I liked her" Violet looked up at him questioningly, "I liked her friend Candy too"

"Course you did" she said, taking the hint and letting a smirk creep onto her face "how bout Amber?"

"Sounds like she could be another one of Candy's friends"

Violet rolled her eyes but tried again "Matilda?"

"I like Matilda" he sounded astounded that he really did like one of Violets names.

"Are you serious? You actually like it?"

"Yeah, I really do"

"This feels strangely unsettling, do we really agree on this name?"

"Guess so, that means our baby girl actually has a name" he said with slow realisation.

"Yeah, I suppose it does" she sounded sort of relieved "Matilda Freedman, I guess you can stop calling her curly now"

"No, I like curly" he smiled

"Cooper, she doesn't even have any hair yet, her hair might be straight, you can't just start calling her curly"

"Her hair won't be straight, she'll have your curly hair, just like she has your eyes and your mouth, and your nose, and your ears"

"Maybe" she said acceptingly "she has your feet though" Violet pointed out.

"Yeah I know, poor kid" he said reaching out and stroking one of his daughters feet. "oh no" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she asked whilst tossing the now closed baby book onto the floor.

"She still needs a middle name Vi!" he pointed out, she groaned and lowered her arm back towards the floor straining to reach the name book with out waking or dropping the baby, however, she found that it was just out of reach.

Giving up, she turned to him and asked "what was the name that I told you to put on the 'maybe list' just now?"

"Anabel" he offered

"Matilda Anabel Freedman" she paused to consider it "it works"

"Yeah, it works" he smiled at his wife, whose attention had already been returned to little Matilda Anabel, aka: Curly.

**Hope you liked it! if you did (or didn't) please review and let me know)**


	7. Chapter 7

They'd known each other for more than half their lives, they'd been friends since soon after they'd met, and they'd been best friends and confidants for almost ten years. So their relationship was really not much different, it just meant that they got to kiss and have sex and actually confess their emotions about each other, to each other. It meant he didn't sleep on the couch when he stayed the night, and he was actually allowed to take her jeans off so she'd be comfortable when she fell asleep while they were watching a movie. She had quickly realised that her initial belief that she couldn't discuss her relationship with him, with him, was in fact wrong. Talking to Cooper about the good stuff and the bad stuff turned out to be easy because of the years and years of practice she'd had. So it wasn't bizarre when he'd ask her 'friend' questions about his 'girlfriend', because even though she was both she actually quite liked it.

He'd ask her things like; "Would it be presumptuous to assume your going to sleep with me on our first date?"

"Yes, but I'm going to anyway, unless the date really sucks" and she'd answer as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What do you think I should get you for your birthday? We've only been going out for four months, should it be something romantic or something more general?"

"You've been giving me general presents for years, get me something romantic."

So that Tuesday evening, that very specific Tuesday evening when they had been sitting on the couch watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns and eating Indian take-out, he turned to her and after pausing for only a second and asked "When I ask you to marry me on Friday night, are you going to say yes?"

She turned to look at him, with a look of incredulous interest, as if she'd just been given a rather bizarre but juicy piece of gossip. "You're going to ask me to marry you on Friday?" she asked, a slight chuckle in her voice that threatened to spill out, he could hear no fear what so ever, which he took as a good sign.

"Well, if you're going to say yes, then yes, I'm going to ask, but if you're planning to say no, then probably not" he said in a joking manner. "So are you going to say no or yes?"

"I I I don't, I'm not sure" she stuttered out. She paused for a moment, trying to decided, while he continued to eat his Pork Vindaloo, before saying "Whats the ring look like?"

He looked at her with laughable disapproval, "you're not serious right? The ring wont really influence your decision will it?"

"No, but since I have to give you my answer before you've actually asked me, I think I should get to see the ring before you ask me as a trade off" she bargained.

"You haven't given me an answer yet" he pointed out, not really wanting to show her the ring.

"I'm still thinking" she said, while taking the food container out of his hand and giving him a shove "go on" she insisted.

He huffed a little as he stood up and wandered down to the bed room to fetch the ring, where he pulled it out of his underwear drawer before wandering back down to the living room to give her the box. Not wanting to watch her open the box, he wandered into the kitchen under the guise of finding a drink while she inspected the ring.

She was silent for a few moments after opening the box, before she turned towards the kitchen, and yelling to an unseen Cooper "It's a pearl."

"Yeah" he confirmed, and she was quiet for a few more moments.

"Most people have diamond engagement rings" she said as if she actually thought it was necessary to inform him.

"Its got those around the pearl" he called back to her. Finally he summed up the courage to step out of the kitchen, and he watched her for a bit, while she was looking at the ring, before he attracted her attention by speaking "Do you not like it?"

"No, I mean yes I like it, it's sunning Cooper" she said, turning back to admire it again.

"So does that mean you're going to say yes on Friday?" he asked her smiling.

"No" his face dropped, and he actually looked a bit shocked "your not gonna ask me on Friday" she said decidedly, he opened his mouth to argue that he would, but she cut him off before he could begin "It's a bad time of the month" she explained. "Ask me the Friday after" she smiled at him.

The grin on his face was spread as far as it could be, he wandered over and went back to his seat on the couch and resumed eating his Vindaloo, before turning to her and snatching the ring out of her hands.

"Hey" she proclaimed indignantly as he snapped the box shut and put it in his pocket.

"Uh uh" he said with a mouth full of rice. He pointed at her face which now had a pout on it "Friday after next" he said and turned his attention back to the TV. Begrudgingly she did likewise, but with a gleam in her eye.


End file.
